Kurt's new friend
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: New Directions spy on Kurt and his new boyfriend Blaine. Set just after Never Been Kissed. Au in which Kurt and Blaine started dating not long after they met. KLAINE! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! rated t for safety! please R&R! ENJOY!


**Glee  
><strong>_New Directions spy on Kurt and his new boyfriend Blaine. Set just after Never Been Kissed. Au in which Kurt and Blaine started dating not long after they met. KLAINE!  
><em>_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE!**__  
><em>**Kurt's new friend **

Santana Lopez could hardly believe what she was seeing. Bored and looking for someone to keep her warm for the night, Santana, along with Brittany, Artie and Puck had gone out to Breadstixs. Brittany had been feeling Artie up under the table but Artie was obviously not responding the way Brittany had hoped for as she was pouting heavily.  
>Santana was winking and licking her lips slowly at Puck who was grinning wolfishly and telling her a story of him in juvie.<p>

The place wasn't heavily crowded tonight and it was only early. They had been half way through their meal when Kurt had walked in and he wasn't alone. Santana had noticed them first and her eyes sparked with intrigue.  
>"What do we have here?" She purred and the group turned to see what she was looking at. Puck smirk widen as he saw Kurt Hummel with a mysterious boy.<p>

"Dolphin," Brittany beamed and made to stand up but Artie kept her down.  
>"Whose he with?" Artie asked, peering at the mystery boy. He had never seen him before. He was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, his hair was loose and curly. Kurt was dressed as stylish as always and was smiling, something none of them had seen for a while.<p>

"No idea," Puck said frowning slightly. "Never seen him before."  
>"Either have I," Santana said slowly. Santana knew everyone (mainly because she had slept with nearly all of them).<br>"Do you recognize him Britt?" Artie asked.  
>Brittany shook her head, looking blankly at the boy.<br>"He looks like a hobbit," Brittany said and Puck snorted.

The group looked back at Kurt and his mystery boy. They were tucked away at a corner table. That table usually got overlooked by people unless you were really looking around the place. Santana realized that Kurt had probably wanted it that way. Both of the boys were leaning forward as they talked, smiling and laughing.  
>"It looks like Hummel is on a date," Santana said, amused.<br>"Well I'll be damned," Puck said, giving a low whistle. "Princess is finally getting some."

"Dolphins found a dolphin," Brittany clapped happily.  
>"He deserves it," Artie said, giving a nod.<br>"He looks delicious," Santana said, trying to get a better look without being obvious. "Hummel's got good taste."  
>The boys food arrived and the chatted while the ate. Santana was too far away to hear anything they were saying but she assumed the mystery boy was complimenting Kurt because she could see the blush from their table.<p>

They didn't stay long and left not long after they had finished their meal. Santana observed them as they walked out. They weren't touching but they were standing awfully close and their hands brushed occasionally. Kurt was trying to suppress a grin but was failing epically. The boy beside him wasn't even trying and let the grin spread across his face happily.  
>They exited and Santana looked back at the table and wasn't surprised to see that they had been watching Kurt too.<br>Brittany was pouting, upset that she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her dolphin at all.  
>"I didn't get to talk to him," she pouted.<br>"Tomorrow," Santana promised, looking mischievous.

The next day at school Santana and Brittany waited for Kurt in Glee club. He walked in, completely focused on his phone, his fingers flying across the screen as he typed out a message. He looked up when he approached the seats and headed up the back, sitting down on the seat and going back to his phone.  
>"Hey dolphin," Brittany said, sliding into the seat next to him. Kurt looked up and smiled fondly at the blonde girl.<p>

"Hey boo."  
>"So Hummel," Santana said, sliding into the chair on the other side of him. "Good night last night?"<br>Kurt narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
>"You haven't nailed my outdoor furniture to my roof again have you?" Kurt asked, glaring slightly.<br>Santana rolled her eyes but didn't blame his suspicion. She had been there, watching as the football players did that to his house.  
>"No," Santana smirked. "Britt, Puck, Artie and I were at Breadstixs last night."<p>

Her smirk widened as she watch a small blush spread over Kurt's porcelain cheeks.  
>"Oh, I didn't see you," Kurt said, trying not to blush.<br>"We saw you, and your mystery boy," Santana said.  
>"Is he a dolphin too?" Brittany asked innocently.<br>"Yes," Kurt said with a small smile.  
>"He your boytoy?" Puck asked, spinning around in his chair so that he was facing the three of them.<p>

Puck had come in and had sat in front of them. The other glee members had yet to arrive so they felt comfortable talking about it.  
>"Blaine is not a boy toy," Kurt snapped. Puck put his hand up in defence.<br>"OK. Is _Blaine _your boyfriend?" Puck asked.  
>Kurt's blush was enough to tell them that yes, Blaine was he boyfriend.<br>"Where and when did you meet?" Santana asked, grinning brightly.

"At Dalton, when you sent me to spy," Kurt answered, looking at Puck.  
>"I'm impressed," Puck said sincerely. "You actually went to spy and got yourself a boyfriend."<br>"I'm so happy for you Kurt," Brittany grinned and hugged him tightly around the neck, placing a small kiss on his cheek. Kurt smiled fondly at her.  
>"Thank you."<br>"This Blaine had better you treat you right," Puck warned. "Or I'm going to kick his ass."

Brittany nodded in agreement and Santana looked at Kurt.  
>"If he does, he'll find out about Lima Heights adjacent," Santana said in an offhanded voice.<br>Kurt smirked and shook his head.  
>"I'll be sure to let him know," Kurt said, thankful that they were looking out for him. They had been since the wedding after Burt had confronted Karofsky in the hallway of the school.<p>

The rest of the Glee members came filing in and Kurt was glad when Santana or Puck didn't bring up Blaine. He wasn't ashamed of Blaine. They were out and proud. What Kurt was afraid of was that Blaine would get mixed up in New Directions drama, or at least get scared off by them. Knowing Rachel, she would accuse him of being a spy and try it make look like Blaine was another Jesse St. James which he was so not like.

Besides, Kurt was the one who had been spying on him. Also, many of them would try and give him advice. He was knew at the whole dating game, as was Blaine, and they were taking it slow and Kurt didn't need his friends getting in and evaluating his relationship. He knew that they were OK with him being gay but he didn't know how they would react to him having a boyfriend.

Kurt phone vibrated and he pulled it out. Santana and Brittany both scooted closer and looked over his shoulder. He sighed but opened the text message, knowing they would only steal his phone later.

_I miss you: ( Coffee after school? –B_

Kurt smiled at the message and Brittany made a happy noise in his ear.

_Miss you too. Coffee sounds good- K_

Kurt typed the message back and hit send before sliding it back into his pocket.  
>"Coffee date already. Nice," Santana smirked.<br>Kurt rolled his eyes but was pleased that she approved of him being gay and having a boyfriend.  
>They didn't speak for the rest of glee club. Rachel spent most of the lesson going on about regional's and Tina had sung a song to Mike.<p>

Glee club ended and everyone stood up to leave. Kurt was heading to the door when Rachel stopped him.  
>"Kurt, I think you and I should talk," Rachel said, stepping in front of him. "It's a could possibility that you might get a solo and you need to prepared."<br>Kurt stared at her blankly.  
>"Now, I have had many solos so I know what I'm talking about-" Rachel continued but Kurt cut her off.<p>

"I have to go."  
>"Wait!" Rachel cried as Kurt tried to step around him. "You can't just leave."<br>"I can and am. Bye," Kurt said, stepped around her and hurried out of sight. Rachel fumed and quickly hurried after Kurt. She saw him slide into his car before he pulled out and was gone. She sighed and huffed.  
>"Hey Rachel," Finn said, waving as he passed her.<p>

"Finn!" Rachel cried and hurried to his side. "Do you know where Kurt is going after school today?"  
>"Umm I dunno. Lately he's been going to a coffee shop," Finn said, shrugging.<br>"Do you know which one?" Rachel asked.  
>Finn shrugged. "Why?"<br>"I need to talk to him," Rachel said. Finn shrugged and spotted Quinn.  
>"I have to go, See you later," Finn said and hurried to his current girlfriend who was glaring daggers at Rachel.<p>

Rachel huffed again and headed to her car. She drove around, trying to find the coffee shop that Kurt was in. She had been to three already and the fourth one she finally found him. But he wasn't alone. Rachel was confused, having never seen this boy before. He was wearing a blue with red piping blazer, his hair gelled back.  
>He was talking happily with Kurt and then she noticed their hands. They were entwined together, resting on top of the table.<p>

Rachel eyes grew wide and she marched over to their table and stood there with her hands on her hips.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel hissed. Blaine looked up confused with a hint of anger and Kurt looked at her, merely bored.<br>"What does it look like," Kurt snapped.  
>"Um- who are you?" Blaine asked politely.<br>"I'm Rachel Berry and you shouldn't be here," Rachel said, glaring at Blaine.

"Do you have a problem with us?" Blaine asked, getting defensive.  
>"She doesn't," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Her dad's are gay."<br>Blaine's eyes widen and his mouth fell open a little.  
>"You're a spy," Rachel hissed.<br>"First off, I spied on him," Kurt said, glaring at Rachel. "Second, back off. Blaine is nothing like Jesse St James ."

"I don't intend to spy on you," Blaine said, looking sincere. "I just want to spend time with Kurt."  
>Kurt looked at him and smiled.<br>"If they sing our songs Kurt," Rachel hissed. "You'll have no one but to blame but yourself. You're putting New Directions at risk."  
>"If we lose," Kurt snarled. "It's because <em>you <em>don't know when to keep your mouth shut."

Blaine was sitting there, looking very awkward and looking back and forth between the two of them.  
>"Besides, you can't talk," Kurt continued before Rachel could interrupt. "Just because Jesse St James used you doesn't mean Blaine's using me or I'm using him."<br>"I'm not," Blaine said quickly.  
>Kurt gave him a smile before turning back to Rachel.<br>"Thank you for ruining what was being a lovely date. If you'll excuse us," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine hand and yanking him out of his seat, pulling him towards the door and out of the coffee shop.

Rachel couldn't believe it. She stood there for several minutes before clamping her mouth shut and storming off back to her car. She pulled out her phone and quickly scrolled through her contact list for Finn's number. As a leader in New Directions, he ought to have something to say about Kurt and his new boyfriend. This could destroy Kurt and New Directions chance at Nationals if this ended badly.

Finn Hudson-Hummel was sitting on the couch with Quinn in his arms when he phone beeped. He couldn't really be bothered answering it but the constant beeping, reminding him he had a text, was annoying him so he eventually reached over and looked at it.

_We need to talk about Kurt and his new boyfriend-R_

Finn frowned at the message.  
>"Did you know Kurt has a boyfriend?" Finn suddenly asked Quinn. She looked up, confusion evident in her eyes.<br>"No," she said, frowning. "Why?"  
>"Rachel just sent me this weird text telling me we need to talk about Kurt and his new boyfriend."<br>Quinn frowned and huffed when Finn said Rachel's name.

"Whatever," Quinn huffed. "She's just being her usual self."  
>Ten minutes later Finn found out the answer to his question. The front door open and both looked to the hallway as they heard voices.<br>"Pay need no heed to her," Kurt voices drifted closer. "She's just bitter."  
>"You know I'm not using you right?" said an unfamiliar voice. "Because I'm not."<br>"I know you're not," Kurt said softly. "Don't let Rachel get to you."

Kurt appeared with a boy right behind him. Kurt stopped suddenly and the boy ran into him, putting his hands on Kurt's waist to steady himself.  
>"Hello," Quinn said, looking amused and shocked at the same time. Finn's mouth had fallen open with shock.<br>"Quinn," Kurt said, attempting smile. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were coming over."

"It's fine," Quinn said.  
>"This is Blaine. Blaine, this is my step brother Finn and his girlfriend Quinn," Kurt introduced.<br>"Hi, nice to meet you," Blaine smiled charmingly. "Kurt's told me about you. Nice to put a face to the name."  
>Quinn smiled, charmed by Blaine but Finn still looked shocked.<p>

The front door opened again and everyone turned to see Burt coming through.  
>"Hey kids," Burt greeted. "Hey Blaine."<br>"Hi Mr. Hummel," Blaine greeted charmingly.  
>"It's Burt."<br>"Sorry. Hi Burt," Blaine corrected and Burt chuckled.

Burt walked through and into the kitchen, Kurt glaring slightly at his retreating form.  
>"No junk food," Kurt called after him and Burt grumbled incoherently.<br>"Is he you're boyfriend?" Finn suddenly blurted out stupidly. Everyone turned to look at him slowly, Blaine looking slightly un-sure. Kurt rolled his eyes at his step brother.  
>"Problem?" Kurt challenged.<br>"What? O dude, no. You know I don't care," Finn said hurriedly.

Quinn smiled proudly at Finn and Kurt nodded, appeased that Finn was OK with Blaine.  
>"Yes, Blaine is my boyfriend," Kurt said, unable to keep the smile of his face.<br>"We're both very happy for you both," Quinn said with a smile. Blaine looked relieved and took Kurt's hand in his.

"Oh, now I guess Rachel's text makes more sense," Finn said, scratching the back of his neck. Kurt scowled along with Quinn.  
>"Ignore her," Kurt growled. "And don't talk to her."<br>Quinn grinned with agreement.  
>"What happened?" Finn asked.<br>"She accused me of using Kurt to spy on you," Blaine explained. "Which I'm not."

"Oh, well good," Finn said. "Because I'd have to beat you up."  
>"Kids got a point," Burt said, returning with a sandwich.<br>"Dad!" Kurt whined and Blaine chuckled slightly.  
>"What? Blaine already knows what will happen if he hurts you," Burt said, shrugging and Blaine winced.<br>"Would you all stop threatening him," Kurt cried, throwing his hands up.

"It's fine Kurt," Blaine said reassuringly. "They care about you."  
>"There are other ways to show it," Kurt growled and Burt chuckled along with Blaine and Quinn.<br>Quinn noticed Blaine squeeze Kurt's hand and smile at him.  
>"Come on," Kurt said and tugged Blaine towards the stairs.<br>"Door stays open," Burt called after them.

Later, Quinn was heading to the bathroom when she passed Kurt's room and saw he and Blaine spread out on his bed, the laptop resting on their knees. Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, a content smile on his face, and Blaine had his arm wrapped around his shoulder, gently running his fingers through the bottom of his hair.  
>They couldn't see Quinn and she had never seen Kurt look like this before.<p>

"Ok, when was this?" Blaine asked.  
>"Hmm. I was five," Kurt said. "Mum and I decided to have a tea party outside in the sun."<br>"Sounds nice," Blaine said. "You look so much like her in this photo."  
>Quinn saw Kurt smile sadly at the screen.<br>"She was my only friend for a while," Kurt said quietly. "None of the other kids would play with me."

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly. Kurt smiled softly up at Blaine.  
>"It's OK," Kurt said, gently touching his cheek. He dropped his hand and snuggled closer to Blaine. "Mum was the best at tea parties."<br>Blaine gently dropped a kiss on his temple and squeezed him.  
>"You look adorable," Blaine said. "a keen fashion sense at a young age too I see."<br>Kurt smiled smugly at Blaine.  
>"Of course."<p>

Blaine laughed and Kurt smiled at the sound.  
>"She's beautiful," Blaine said quietly after a few minutes of silence.<br>"She was," Kurt agreed and tapped the laptop. "This one was taken at my Aunt's place."

Quinn moved on and locked herself in the bathroom. She had never heard Kurt talk about his mother before, except for the flippant remark he made in glee club that one day.  
><em>No, she's dead. This is her son.<br>_Quinn shook her head and finished up in the bathroom before heading back down. Kurt and Blaine had moved from his bedroom and were down stairs, talking to Finn.

"I had better get going," Quinn said, entering the room again. "I'll see you in Glee tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Blaine."  
>"Nice to meet you too Quinn," Blaine smiled charmingly. She smiled back and let Finn walk her out.<p>

The next day at Glee, Rachel stormed in a huff. Everyone glanced at her before going back to their conversations.  
>"I can't believe that you would endanger glee like this Kurt," Rachel said, sounding disappointed. "After all the club has been through and you're going to ruin it."<br>Kurt glared at Rachel.  
>"It isn't any of your business," he snarled.<p>

"Wait, is this about Blaine?" Mercedes asked, confused and Kurt nodded.  
>"You knew?" Rachel screeched.<br>"Kurt told me," Mercedes smiled smugly. "I don't see what your problem is. You're being a hypocrite."  
>"Blaine's cool," Mike said with a one shoulder shrug and Tina nodded in agreement.<p>

"You know him?" Rachel screeched again and Santana rolled her eyes.  
>"We've had dinner together," Tina said.<br>"You all knew?" Rachel screeched.  
>"Stop screeching man hands," Santana sneered. "We've all seen Kurt and Blaine together."<p>

"I don't think Sam has," Kurt said.  
>"No, but I've met Blaine before," Sam said. "Delivered a pizza to Dalton once."<br>Kurt nodded, looking interested.  
>"And your all Ok with this?" Rachel demanded.<br>"We're happy that Kurt is happy," Mercedes shrugged. "Besides, Blaine's a nice guy."

"He's hot," Brittany said and Kurt smiled, nodding in agreement.  
>"Fine," Rachel huffed. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you when Dalton beats us with our own set list."<br>"We won't," Quinn said smugly. "because Blaine's not here to steal out set list."  
>"He just wants in Hummel's pants," Puck grinned and Kurt shot him a glare.<p>

"Don't listen white boy," Mercedes smiled, patting his knee. "We're all happy for you. We know you've been lonely."  
>Kurt just smiled at Mercedes. Rachel huffed and sat down, crossing her leg over the other and her arms over her chest.<p>

William Schuster walked in at this point carrying music sheets.  
>"Guess what guys! I've found a new journey song," he grinned.<br>The group groaned quietly and let Schuster take over the lesson. At the end of the lesson as they were all packing up there was a small knock on the door. Everyone looked to see Blaine standing there, smiling.

"Hi, can I help you?" Schuster asked, looking at Blaine confused.  
>"Hi. I'm here to pick up Kurt," Blaine said. Rachel opened her mouth to yell but Kurt 'accidently' hit her with his bag as he passed to Blaine.<br>"Blaine," Kurt smiled and Blaine grinned back at him.  
>"Hey."<br>"Mr Schuster, this is Blaine, my boyfriend," Kurt beamed proudly and Blaine smiled at his, taking his hand.

Mr Schuster looked at their hands and smiled.  
>"Nice to meet you Blaine," he said, shaking his hand.<br>"Nice to meet you too," Blaine said, shaking his hand firmly.  
>"See you tomorrow," Kurt smiled and the two of the left. William Schuster had never seen Kurt that happy before and was glad to see that this kid Blaine made him happy.<p>

Kurt Blaine slipped into Blaine's red jeep and pulled out of the school parking lot.  
>"So, have I met everyone now?" Blaine joked, a bright smile on his face.<br>"You have," Kurt mused. "I'm glad they didn't scare you off."  
>"I'm crazy about you Kurt," Blaine said sincerely. "I'm afraid your stuck with me."<br>Kurt mock sighed.  
>"Whatever will I do?"<p>

Blaine laughed loudly and Kurt beamed. Blaine drove them back to Kurt's place and parked out the front. He shut the engine off and turned to face Kurt. Kurt looked at him and blinked. Blaine grinned and gently leant in. Kurt's breathing hitched and Blaine grinned more widely before gently kissing Kurt on the lips.  
>Kurt responded enthusiastically, sliding an arm around his neck, the other hand coming up to cup his face.<p>

Blaine's eyes slipped close and melted into the kiss, moving his lips against Kurt's, tasting him, breathing into his scent.  
>Blaine gently broke the kiss, not moving far from Kurt and got his breathing back into control, pleased that Kurt was trying to do the same.<p>

"I love you," Kurt breathed, searching Blaine's eyes for a response. Blaine grinned brightly.  
>"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine beamed and pulled him into another kiss.<p>

_Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed and please feel free to review! I had fun writing this! Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
